tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Neighborhood 2
After Season 1 were Cody quit and became Runner Up and Lily became winner we are having another season! Returnees(CLOSED) Lily-Zoomer72 Cody-First123 Tyler-First123 Oatmeal-Oatmeal- David-SMP100 Gavin-teamnoah123 Amy-Sierrastalker Henry-SMP100 Jud-124oeo Harriet-Sierrastalker(Debuts Episode 4) Oreo-11347(Hope I know when this is on)(Debuts Episode 4) Sign Up(CLOSED) 1.Robert-Alfan3000 2. Quinn-EBGR 3.Rex - Kokori9 4.Isabella-Snow 5 Nate- Natedog14 6.Loser - The Loser - Mr. E 7.Zoey-HR Pre-Chat Oatmeal: This time for the win! ( Good night everyone! ) David : I'm back yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke:Im back to make $2.08 and hour Quinn: Get ready to lose! Rex: *in portel camp* meh *falls through portal* Rex: *falls out of portal into this camp* Oatmeal: Guess who? Lily: I'm back! *hugs Cody* Lets make it to the final 2 again and this time YOU can win! Oatmeal: Hey Lily; my good friend~! Cody: Sup guys? Tyler: We can make it this time! Chris: Please welcome the newcomers: Robert,Quinn,Rex,Isabella,Nate,and Loser!Well, there is one more yet to arrive. Oatmeal: -glared at cody- Cody: No, Oatmeal is back!Tyler, told me you tried to vote me out Oatmeal: I was kidding broo, Who hooked you up with Lily.? I voted for myself. Cody: I looked back at the votes after the season.... Oatmeal: Well, I DIDNT KNOW WHO TO VOTE FOR. -flail- SORRY. Chris: Wow, finally a conflict! Tyler: Heh, sorry about that Oatmeal. Oatmeal: I knew you'd guy's vote for meee~. So. I randomly vote. Cody: Sure, you would. Tyler: Wait.... Pre-Vote Chris: Glided Chris' are life here!Now go vote someone off and I mean two! Cody: (CONF)Nateand Jud. Tyler: (CONF)Nate and Jud. Zoey:(CONF)Tyler and Cody. Oatmeal: (Conf) Tyler and Cody. Cody: (CONF)I got Runner Up last season, like I stand a chance... Oatmeal: (CONF) Remember? Gotta help the fam. Bro's in jail -__-. Cody: *To Oatmeal*If you don't vote me I won't vote you. Gavin:(CONF):Jud and Nate Zeke:*Pulls up in Lamo-zine* Oatmeal: I change my vote to Tyler and Jud. ( NOW CHANGE IT CODY. lmao. ) Chris: This is dramatic. Random Hobo: You are telling me. Chris: QUIET YOU!Wait,....*Throws The Hobo into the Lamo-ZIne Zeke:*locks hobo in* Cody: *To Gavin,Tyler,and Oatmeal*Want to make a new Guys' alliance? Oatmeal: Sure. Gavin:Okay Cody: Let's vote off Nate and Jud. Oatmeal: Fine. (OatmeaL; Change votes to Nate and Jud) Chris: Who wants the votes to be revealed? Gavin:I do i guess Chris: The first glided chris is for....LOSER!The next four are for Oatmeal,Tyler,Gavin,and Zoey. Tyler: Yeah! Chris: Zeke, get the lamo-zine ready.The next two glided chris are for Quinn and Amy. Amy:Awesome! Chris: Robert,Isabella,and Rex get the next one! Zeke:*gets lamozine ready* Chris: *Gives everyone left except Cody,Henry,Jud,and Nate a glided chris* Tyler: This is dramatic. Chris: Yeah, and the next glided chris is for Henry!And the last one is for.............CODY!Nate and Jud are out! Zeke:*throws them in lamozine with hobo and drives away* We're Not Detectives Chris: *Standing in the kitchen*Someone stole the Cookie Jar!Who did it! Oatmeal: I can see it behind the chair. -moved chair and pulled out a jar- -__-. Chris: No they stole the cookies.Everyone here has some kind of clue here and without the cookies...Zeke can't make his cookie pie he was going to make today. Tyler: So who wants to go all detective on this case? Zoey:I know!It was my little brother! Oatmeal: -was licking his lips and chewing on something- Detective Ron: *Looks at the cookie jar*I saw Zoey and Oatmeal's fingerprints on it! Zeke:*grumbles*im gonna make my cookie pie anyway Detective Ron: I also see Tyler,Gavin,and Amy's footprints on the ground.Who has done it. Chris: *Hands out the team list*If you figure out who it was before Ron finds out the team wins but the person can't admit! Zoey:I'm confuse.. Chris: FIND OUT WHO HAS DONE IT BEFORE RON DOES AND YOUR TEAM WINS OR ELSE BOTH TEAMS VOTE SOMEONE OFF!There you understand? Oatmeal: I know who it is. No one did it.! Chris ate them cause he was starving himself for the modeling show. Chris: It wasn't me.I know because I am eating the Cookie Pie. Zeke:you mean the one i havent made yet Chris: Yes. Cody: Wait.*Looks inside the jar* Chris: Eh, I'm going to go to the Employee Lounge until this is over. Isabella: IM NOT A GEEK!!!!!!!!!! Ron: Someone find it already or else you will be forced to both vote off one person. Isabella: *finds it* Ron: Who is itIf you are wrong you lose your team the challenge. Isabella: Zoey (sorry i got miked up) Ron: I asked Isabella. Gavin:Isabella are you completely sure about your guess Ron: Sorry, Isabella but it was Oatmeal.Geeks vote someone off. Geeks Vote Oatmeal: I vote Isabella. Isabella: Oatmeal Chris: You all know the reasons you are here.Isabella guessed wrong, Oatmeal ate the cookie, everyone else didn't do much. Isabella: I was about to change my guess (Snow: Honset) Chris: Sorry but you can't.Anyways can everyone else vote. Zeke:*pulls up lamo-zine* Cody: *To Oatmeal*Who are we voting? Isabella: (To cody) dont vote for me and ill give you half my money if i win. Cody: No thanks but try offering that to Oatmeal. Chris: You know let's have it this way.THE NERDS WILL VOTE ISABELLA OR OATMEAL! Chris: Wow... Zeke:cant you just decide the vote eh, your the host Chris: Fine, I'm flipping a coin, Heads is Oatmeal, Tails is Isabella. Robert:I believe I am a Nerd. I vote Isabella. Chris: One is it was hilarious that you called your nerd and two Isabella is out. Zeke:*drives isabella away* Robert:Does this mean I voted her out?(Is the elim table going to show why they lost like last season?) Chris: Yes.(I do it when the merge happens)(For all or just mergers, and are you gonna show Robert's vote on the elim table?) (For all.) Day Chat Lily: Final 13! Yay Geeks! *hugs Cody again* David : Yay! Henry : Whoa﻿ Robert:We may be on enemy teams, but we should all do our best, agreed? Rex: wow you leave to go get ice-cream and three people get voted off (i checked this morning and there was barly anything this was fast) Quinn: I am ''not ''a geek! Nor a nerd! Rex: i'm bored *dumps everyones ice-cream on Quinn* that was random (CONF: meh that's *checks reciept* 50 dollars i'll never get back, but i was bored) Lily: (CONF) I wanted some ice cream. And I'm finally not scared of it anymore! Ugh.﻿ ﻿(I was sick all day ;P) Oatmeal: -whispered to lily- We gonna get final 3 again? Lily: *whispers back* Maybe! What does Cody think? Oatmeal: Of course he wants to make it to final 3. Common sence. (Conf) I'm tired... and need a girl. Bro, who happens to be crazy, got one. I got cody one, now it's time for me to get one. Cody: Hi, Lily!*Hugs her* Chris: I can't wait for the challenge...once I think of one but it will be evil*Evil laugh* Spaceship Battles Chris: Are you wondering why we are in some place with spaceships. Robert:No. Chris: Great!*Pushes Robert and Gavin into one spaceship with no escape pod* Robert:*yells*What up with the spaceships with no escape pods!? Chris: If your ship is defeated you will be sent back here although maybe injured.The battle won't start til everyone is up there though! Gavin:GAME ON*gets prepared* Chris: Whatever...*Pushes the button to get into space*Now Oatmeal and Tyler!*Gets them in the ship and gets them into space* Chris: Zoey and Quinn are the next pair!*Throws them into the ship and sends them to space*And*Pushes Loser and Amy into space*This is tiring.*Pushes Rex and David into space*Henry gets to sit out!*Pushes Cody and Lily into space*START! Tyler: *In space*What are we using? Rex: *fires a laser at davids ship, cutting off a wing* Rex's spaceship: WARNING! WARNING! LASERS MALFUNCINING! EXPLOSIAN IMINMINIT! Rex: what the *ship explodes* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Rex: *falling from sky* Wait were we meant to attack our partner's ship? Lily: What do I do with this? *pushes a button and shoots lazers in every direction* I can't steer this THING! Robert:*uses evasive manuevers and starts firing at Lily and Cody's ship* Rex: *parachutes gets hit by a laser* oh no *hits the ground hard* *breaks leg* *screams in pain* Zeke:Rex are you okay, because if not the show isnt liable for your medical bills Rex: a little ice and a bit of rest will be all i need, i break my leg alot. Chris: Looks like Rex and David are out since Rex was injured. Cody: Hey, look technology.*Pushes a button that sends lasers and missles* Oatmeal: -pokes a button- Tyler, what's fire cannon mean? xD Tyler: Wait, that's the red button and something bad always happens...*Ship explodes teleporting Tyler and Oatmeal back to the room* Robert:*takes careful aim and shoots at Cody and Lily*Just us now. Cody: *Shoots the missles into Robert's ship*Yeah. 'Robert:*loses a wing*No more games!*rams his ship into Cody's, causing them both to explode* Room Chat Oatmeal: -broken arm- Ow, ow ow. Come on dude! Tyler: That explosion was virtual how to people get injured? Oatmeal: I find a way to get hurt. I'm Oatmeal. Chris: Zeke, shoot every ship that has had none of the two partners that have talked. Chris: Do I have to do this myself?*Shoot down Zoey,Quinn,Amy,and Loser* Oatmeal: Tyler, I'm kidding you know that. Tyler: If we lose which is most likely to happen who do we vote off? Oatmeal: Quinn. Chris: Well both teams are out but the most damaged before the event was Robert's so I'm afraid the Nerds lose someone today. Nerds Vote Robert:I vote Rex, I guess. Chris: Well, reasons you are here.Rex has a broken arm and can be useless.And most of you did nothing and Robert blew it for crashing into Cody's ship eliminating all 4 but he had the most damaged ship. Robert:I had no allies and one wing! I was going down either way. Zeke:*drives up in Lamozine* Gavin;I have got to vote loser Chris: And Robert, you had Gavin as a pathetic ally. Gavin:hey, im...........only slightly pathetic Robert:He is not broken. But as his ally, I change my vote to Loser. Chris: Well, lets see if the tables turn. Chris: Okay, Loser has been eliminated. Afternoon Chat Chris: I'm glad to say Loser was voted out.We will also have two debuters this season. Lily: I wonder who they'll be? *hugs Cody again* We won the challenge! Chris: Wait, a minute if Loser is still here...where did Zeke go? Tyler: He's probably taking a break. Chris: Well wasn't the challenge fun? Cody: *Hugging Lily*We felt like we died... Chris: I know fun for me right? David : hey (SMP100 : Was really busy sorry I missed challenge) Zeke:What do you want Chris Chris: Did you take Loser to the Aftermath? Oatmeal: Hey, Lily. How's Cody? Chris: We might also have a couple news reporters come. Zeke:*throws loser in Lamozine and drives away* A reporter: This is question for you Oatmeal.Your fans say that you are going worse every episode.What would you like to say? Oatmeal: Consitencey, is something I lack. Like real oatmeal; it gets flakey at times. But in the end, it has to be eaten or it wins. xD A reporter: This is a question for Gavin.Your fans are wondering if you will last longer than last season.Will you last long? 10 More reporters: *Start asking questions* One reporter: *Sits down reading a book* Oatmeal:- sits next to the one lone reporter.-Watcha reading? One reporter: ...Just some book I got from my business trip to Europe... Oatmeal: Must've been fun :P Chris: Yes there's Bob,Joey,Joe,Jay,Ace,and well I forgot the other reporters name except for the alone reporter but she has asked us to keep her name unrevealed, so that is it, Tyler. Tyler: Oh. Oatmeal:I wanna go to europe. :P One reporter: *Continues reading* Oatmeal: What's it like there? One reporter: It's fascinating but I go everywhere and most of the places is fascinating. Oatmeal: Witha life like that, i must be boring you. Chris: Anyways the reporters are staying here for a couple days because their plane broke down luckily one of them saw this place. Oatmeal: (Conf) I don't think the reporter likes me very much :PP Oatmeal: Anyways, who's debuting? David : I want to go to Paris Henry : Man (Oatmeal: I just realized, Henry was a returnee XD. Are oreo and harriet coming in now? I thought they debuted epi 7, and 5.) Rex: i didn't break my arm i broke my leg, but i could still be usefull (CONF: who dare chris say i'm useles, he will die) (First: No he is just warning them) Chris: And the challenge will be very hard... Oatmeal: Europe, eh? Tyler: What's with the Europe talk? Oatmeal: -shook head- Nothing, I was talking one of those reporters early. They talked about my consitantcy in challenges, and europe buisness trip. Chris: Yeah, they well most of them since Joey is repairing the plane will help out my side in the challenge. The One Reporter: We never had a say in this. Oatmeal: Ahaha, Whens the challenge start.? Chris: When, Jay gets back from testing the challenge. Random Hobo: I heard he died about 1 minute ago. Oatmeal: That sounds safe. Chris: Yeah, Bob and well the one who I can't say your name go check out if Jay is alive. Bob: Yay! The One Reporter: Okay...*Runs into the forest still holding the book* Oatmeal: Why can't you say, the persons name? Chris: I was payed...well she just told me not to say her name. Oatmeal: (Conf) Theres, something off about this story. (unconf) -went to spy not to close to bob and the report.- Bob: I hate my life! The Reporter: *Still reading and walking* Oatmeal: -threw a rock to cause the reporter to trip; and TRY to drop something- The reporter: Gah!*Trips and her book falls* Bob: You okay? The reporter: N-no you know I get shy without my book well except my fellow reporters since I'm used to you guys! Gavin:*comes out of the bathroom*whats going on Chris: I don't know but I'm sending Zeke to check on it. Oatmeal: Just a little shy -he accidently said outloud- Chris: *Notices he heard Oatmeal's voice*Hmm...we should go and investigate! Oatmeal: -was taken by some force- AHHHH Joe: *Throws him into the place Jay is*Hey, Chris I threw a little spy out. Chris: Thanks. Jay: *Hanging on a cliff*We will never get out alive! Zeke:Dont worry we will save you Jay as soon as the challenge is over and I see the new CSI Oatmeal: -climbs up Jay's body.- Jay: *Falls off and dies* Chris: He doesn't know how much trouble he is in... Oatmeal: -landed on the ground; but landed on Jay as a cushion- Chris: The ground is filled with toxic!!!!!!!!*Watches Jay and Oatmeal slowly sink* Zeke:So chris, whos in trouble me or jay Oatmeal: -jumped onto a branch by useing the string in his sweatpants as a rope- Chris: *Calls the police* Tyler: Oh crud. Oatmeal: He tried to kill me! He put me on a cliff! Chris: It wasn't Jay. Police: *Get here* Oatmeal: I didn't do anythingg! Bob: *Gets here*Whoa, Police get out of here. Police: *Leave* Oatmeal: -on branch- Helppp? Ace: *Helps Oatmeal up*You know you will pay for this right? One Reporter: *Still in the forest* Joey: *Comes here*We should really get her out of the forest. Oatmeal: Ace, all I got is.. A couple dollars and a lintball. Maybe I could help report after I lose the show? If I lose the show? Ace: Oh, then would you mind to get on that boat? Oatmeal: I do mind. :P. Ahaha, just let me get out. If I win now, I'll give you some of my winnings. Ace: No I mean we are going to court. Rex: *looks at the toxic waste, then gets pushed off the cliff by someone* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *lands in the toxic waste* (he's not dead, he will come back tomorrow) Zeke:*somehow gets rex/jays biodies and drives them away in lamozine* Chris: See ya Rex and Jay! Oatmeal: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING; I swear, he said it was OKAY. that I'd climb on him, and then help him up. Rex: *quickly gets out of the lamozine* THAT WASN"T TOXIC WASTE, THAT WAS JUST GREEN WATER! Chris: Oh, Rex fell into the other side which had green water.Now Ace, I'm going to deal with this. Oatmeal: (Conf.) I'm getting sued. Rex: i know i've been a bit unlucky, but really, i'm not that unlucky (I real life, i'm super lucky) Chris: Okay, Zeke is going to choose who's eliminated.*Points at Gavin and Oatmeal*Who? Oatmeal: Zeke, hates me. :/ He's a pretty chill guy. Chris: Well, the next episode is the aftermath!Do you just want to leave now Oatmeal? Oatmeal: Nah. (Oat: Gavin and Zeke are the same person. Of course he's chosing gavin) (First: Oh, right xD) Chris: You know I'm having Rex decide who's going: Oatmeal or Gavin? Rex: hmmm Oatmeal is my friend, so i want him to stay Zeke:I eliminate Gavin to be fair Rex: i'm also eliminating gavin, zeke chris just said that i get to choose Chris: Gavin is out but sadly today is a double elimination!Gavin gets to pick who out of the Geeks to go with him! Oatmeal: He's going to pick me :P. Or someone inactive. Prob. Me. Gavin:Zoey Chris: Well, Zeke drive Zoey and Gavin away. Rex: *is just about to push gavin into the toxic waste to stop him from eliminating oatmeal, but hear's zoey's going and stops just in time* Zeke:*drives Gavin and Zoey away before rex can do anything* Oatmeal: Close call. Zeke:Yeah it was (Oatmeal: Irc anyone? ) (First: I would if I knew what is is) (Oatmeal: A chatroom for wikians; http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?&chan=TDWIKI-CAMPS&network=irc.freenode.net ) (First: Oh) Night Chat(Competitors) Aftermath Random Hobo: Welcome to the Aftermath! Oatmeal: -flail- Help? I need help getting back to the showw! The Reporters except the Reporter: No! The reporter: *Reading the book*A taxi is over there. Oatmeal: Thanksss. LETS GO.. -walked the oppisite way to taxi- Zeke:*randomly pops up*Why are you getting a taxi, we can ride back on the lamozine Oatmeal: -walks to Zeke- Let's gooo! The reporters except the Reporter: How long is this? Random Hobo: I don't know but Oreo and Harriet are returning to the game. Oatmeal: who want's to do a special segment on me? xD *The Room becomes silent Random Hobo: I LIKE POTATO SOUP! Zeke:*starts clapping*I DO TOO! Oatmeal: So do I. Chris: Anyways, since I'm so evil we are having a get back in the game chance card. Rex: Zeke why did you drag me here! Chris: Well, there are two questions about guessing.One is what's the Reporter's name and two is WHO LET THIS RANDOM HOBO IN HERE!? Oatmeal: Ahaha, Chris. Why not let the Reporter in? Zeke:*to rex*I dont know The reporter: Wait,....what? Rex: *kicks zeke and walks back to camp* *gets stopped by an invisible force* Oatmeal: The Reporter. In Game. Maybe they'll like it. Chris: Maybe, anyways while that let's go to Shawn on the camera who is still in wherever he is. Shawn: -neatly combed and in buiness suit- Hello, Chris! Chris: No fun here*Turns off the camera* Rex: i wasn't even eliminated! *tries to get back to camp* Shawn: -takes off wig and suit- AGKSHJSHSIEJSIJ~ -runs wild and runs into the lamosuine and drives to camp- Zeke:.....................that was my ride back Shawn: -in lamosuine live camera- I'm back in this show! Chris: No you aren't. Rex: hmm *uses portal gun got in potal camp to transport him into the lameozine* hi shawn *beats up shawn* Rex: *drives back to the aftermath to drop off shawn and pick up oatmeal* Shawn: Doode, I was in prision. -punchs Rex into a wall- Rex; yeah well i have a sword *starts beating up shawn with a sword* Shawn: -grab and bend- Fake sword, I'll show you a real sword -pulls out a chain saw-(You left Irc ) Isabella: Its on Chris: This is good for ratings. Rex: wrong sword *pulls out real sword and cuts the chainsaw in half* (you left too) Shawn: Ahaha, Were just playing here. -grabs him by the collar, and stabs him with sharpened chopsticks he got from prision.-( It crashed. I'm back in) Chris: Okay, so who is going into the game!?! Shawn: -while stabbing him- Me. Oatmeal: I never got eliminated. xD Rex: i didn't get eliminated ethier *cuts shawn's hand off* Rex: *cuts shan's other hand off* Chris: Oh and Shawn the police told me not to let you into this season. Shawn: -bit the blade of the sword and slammed it into Rex's neck causing him not to breath and to pass out- Tia: rex don't die (tia is a fairy and Rex is based of link from the legand of zelda series Tia: *starts atacking shawn* Chris: *Holds Tia back and handcuffs her to a pole*Ha. Shawn: -falls on his knees; and falls face flat blood puddle forming- .... Chris: STOP WITH THE NEARLY DYING! Tia: *gets out of the handcuffs and continues to attack shawn* Zeke:STOP NEARLY DYING, WHO DO YOU THINK PAYS FOR THAT Oatmeal: -kicks shawns body- I think, he's dead. Some shadow: *Stabs Tia in the head* Tia: *falls* (have you even played OOT, the fairys (what i know of) don't have heads) Isabella: *Stabs chris* Chris: *Dodges and calls 911 to take away Isabella,Shawn,Rex,and Tia*(No I hate LoZ) Rex: *starts to wake up* no not shadow rex *runs away* i thought i killed you Rex: *grabs oatmeal, and zeke and drives team back to camp* Chris: Well you guys get to pick who goes home today. (Kokori9: who picks?) (First: Eliminated Contestants and Commenters) Gavin:Henry (Kokori9: yay now oatmeal, me and zeke are safly back at camp, and chris is stuck at the aftermath studio with a fairy, a sort of crazy girl, and a dead guy) Zeke:*drives to aftermath studio with lamozine to fix any continuity errors* Rex: you could have let us out before you drove back zeke Zeke:NO, I couldnt, dont question the Zeke, eh. Rex: say eh one more time and i hit you (i'm finally immune to the carmelldansen:) Harriet:*sitting silently*...................................................................................... Oreo:*Hums Rasputin,Listens on I pod* "Loser": I vote Henry. Oreo: *gets up and dances like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5-xd0M6tRQ STILL Listening to Rasputin* Zeke:*raises eyebrow*This show stopped making sense a long time ago didnt it Oreo:No Clue.*still dancing* Harriet:*playing Chess with Rush Limbaugh* Eww!*pushes him off his chair and runs out* Zeke:*hits him with a chair*He cant hurt us anymore. Chris: And Henry has been eliminated. Rex: i'm tempted to leave everyone here (except oatmeal (: ) but i won't Chris: Whatever.*Gets Zeke,Oatmeal,Rex,Harriet,and Oreo onto the taxi and leaves to the studio* 6 I See Kidnappers... Chris: Welcome to the challenge, teams! Rex: *gets pulled away by someone* Kidnapper: *Also kidnaps Oatmeal and Amy* Chris: Well, there is a kidnapper on the loose.Try to stop him! Rex: i'll get that kidnapper (he just esscaped) Rex: *goes into ninja mode and climbs the roof* Oreo:*Spots Rex looks alarmed*HEY HEY HEY THERE IS REX!!! Kidnapper: *Kidnaps Rex...again* Rex: *drags oreo with him* Oreo: *Kicks Rex in kiwis* HA HA IT'S A ME OREO!!! *runs away* (kokori9: you're already captured Oreo) (11347:sorry) Chris: Anyways, you also have to capture the kidnapper and the first clue to where he is, is in two of these bottles. Robert:Let me have one, then. Chris: Can't let you and you have to look out of 100 bottles and each wrong one has an awful smell in it. Kidnapper: *Kidnaps Harriet* Robert:*starts checking the bottles* Tyler: *Starts checking the bottles*This smell stinks! Kidnapper: *Kidnaps Quinn,Cody,and Lily* Robert:*continues checking bottles* Tyler: *Still checking the bottles*Why am I the only one of my team doing this?*Notices the rest of his team was kidnapped*Aw, man! Kidnapper: *Kidnaps David* Chris: You know what both of you have immunity.BOTH TEAMS VOTE! Kidnapped Studio Rex: *goes into spy mode and escapes* (he's a spy and a ninja :) Intern: You are all ready out of the challenge you know. Kidnapper: *Locks Rex and Oreo in a unbreakable cage* Rex: *hits Oreo for getting him kidnaped.. again* Intern: *Gives everyone kidnapped a sandwich* Oreo: What's in these???(CONF)Please no toenails! Rex: i wonder if i still have my portal gun? Intern: *Holding the Portal Gun and puts it in fire*Oh, and it has cheese and smoked ham. Rex: *fires a pellet from his slingshot at the intern* Oreo: *Peels off cheese, Throws out of cage*I hate cheese,But i love ham*Grins* Rex: *to oreo* do you want to get out of this cage? Chris: *Magically appears*If you are kidnapped and you escape again you are eliminated. Oreo:*Srugs*No and *Slaps Rex with ham*Can i has another samitch? Rex: *magically apears next to chris, and hits him then magically appears in the cage* you are evil Chris: You weren't in your cage...so I guess it's bye bye Rex! Rex: *hands oreo his sandwich* Rex: technically chris if i leave the studio i escape, so i'm not out Chris: *Annoyed*You know what.*Magically appears in the cage and takes all of Rex's gadgets and things and then disappears* Rex: you took my sword, and my slingshot, and my bow, and my clawshot *goes on for about half an hour* GIVE ME MY ITEMS BACK Intern: *Somehow has Rex's stuff and burns all of it* Oreo: *Laying on the ground ,sleeping* Rex: at least you can't take my spells :) Intern: *Grabs something that looks like a gun*Relax, Rex this won't hurt a bit.Only a lot. Amy:*plays Chinese Chekers waiting something to happen* Rex: *uses nayru's love* Intern: -_- Amy:Ummm.* raised one eyebrow* Other Intern: *Laughs*Nerd... Intern: *Leaves* Rex: Nayru's love is a spell that stops all damage for a certain amount of time Amy:*in mind* Being the only girl here right now sucks BADLY Rex: chris, if i don't leave this studio can i atlest come out of this cage? Chris: No*Disappears* Rex: then can you put me in a different cage? Chris: *Appears*No*Disappears* Oreo: *Wakes up rubs her eyes* Where... Where am I??? Cody: Wait, I think Tyler is the only Geek left...we lost...Who should we vote? Rex: hmm copy spell, drat no copy spell Rex: i wish i had the four sword *sigh* Oreo:*Punches Rex* GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND WE'LL BE JUST FINE Cody: Hey, guys*To The Geeks(Team Geeks)*Who do we vote out if we lose? Rex: *punches oreo back* Oreo:*LICKS REX* I REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIG A ZIG AHHHHYH Rex: *uses din's fire and burns oreo* Geeks&Nerds Vote Chris: Vote 1 Geek and 1 Nerd out Rex: (nerd) Amy / (geek) Oreo Oat: (I got lazy :P) nerd Amy/ geek oreo. Cody: (Nerd)Rex and (Geek)Oreo. Tyler: (Nerd)Rex and (Geek)Oreo. Quinn: (nerd) Amy. (geek) Oreo. (I forgot about this camp) Chris: This is close. David : (nerd) Amy. (geek) Oreo Chris: Yes, there will be a twist. Oreo: I vote Rex and Lilly Rex: *starts to bite nails in stress* Chris: Well, one Oreo it's time to say bye and two Amy and Rex will have a tiebreaker! Rex: Amy has got one more votes then me Chris: I said there would be a twist. Rex: why is quinn out? Quinn: What!? Chris: Sorry I forgot to change the names. Amy:(jerk) Rex (b*tch*) Quinn Rex vs Amy Tiebreaker Chris: Welcome to the tiebrealer! Rex: but i had less votes then her and GIVE ME BACK MY ITEMS Chris: I will give it to you when you are eliminated and I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A TWIST!!Your challenge is to...............................well, you don't do it.Your campers will revote. Oatmeal: Rex is my man, I vote Amy. Rex: (CONF: *writes amy down 100 times*) David : Rex is awsome so I vote AMY Rex: thanks david and oatmeal, i hope we can get to the final 3 together Chris: *Smiles evily*Re-Vote after questions! Oat: (Conf) I MADE FINAL 3 or 4 last time. I'm making final 2. Chris: Okay, so the first question is for Rex?Why did you act so wierd today? Rex: i acted weird? Chris: *Shows Rex the video* Intern: *Brings in Oreo* Chris: OREO IS DECIDING WHO LEAVES WITH HER! Rex: you saw me going into spy and ninja mode? Amy:Did '''I '''call '''YOU '''names?I don't think so! (Oatmeal: One question. Merge soon?) (First: After this episode) Oatmeal: -sits down- Tyler: Tension.... Oatmeal: You think? Rex: oreo if you vote me off i will annoy you for the rest of your life (yeah he can do that) Oreo: Rex I have spoken let's go. Chris: Well, Rex you were eliminated 1 EPISODE BEFORE THE MERGE.How does that feel? Rex: *kicks oreo, and kicks chris in the knee and critch* now give me my items back Chris: Can't, we burned them*Throws Rex and Oreo into the Taxi of Shame since the limo was destroyed* David : (CONF) They will pay for what they did to Rex Rex: *screaming* I WILL RETURN Chris: *Sarcastically*Sure you will.Well, with the teams merging who will go next? Amy:Yeah,BYE! (Kokori9: Rex still has a trick up his sleeze) (First: Rex won't be seen except on the aftermaths though) (Kokori9: he still has a trick up his sleeze to get back in the game) (First: Nobody is returning, though.)(Alfan:Merge menas we get that other table, right?)(First: Yes) Rex: *starts to annoy oreo* (Kokori9: you know rex is going to sue for his items) Taxi: *Turns out to have Rex's items* Oatmeal: Hey Amyy, -whispers- alliance? Rex: yay my items *grabs them and puts them in his backpack* David : Oatmeal we need alliance Oatmeal: Okay! Robert:May I join? Tyler: Can I also join? David : Sure Merged to the Vote Chris: Well, since I'm so unoriginal you will just vote someone off. Oatmeal: Harriet. David : Harriet Tyler: Harriet. Cody: Harriet. (Oat: One more vote and thats the majority :P ) Quinn: Harriet. (Sierra:Hey!I'm letting you vote off Amy but NOT Harriet! Robert:I would rather vote Amy,but......Harriet, I am so sorry. (EBGR: Too bad Sierra, she has been voted out. :( Sad for you.) Chris: Harriet, I'm sorry but you are out. Harriet:After I didn't do anything to you. Thanks pr*cks. Night Chat Oatmeal: Ahahaha, Nice. Quinn: What is nice!? (Me: Quinn is like Courtney/Heather xD) Amy:That you voted my sister out when she didn't deserve it? Thanks. Oatmeal: Well, who else to vote for? Quinn: Yeah what he said. Oatmeal; She got my bro eliminated last season! Tyler: And she....I have no idea. Quinn: That would have sucked. My cousin Tess, got voted out first in one camp. That really sucked. Tyler: And*Is hit by a dodgeball* Oatmeal: He got out first. -_- I made it final 3. Tyler: Final 3/4 actually. Quinn: Lucky, Im like final 6 in TDHS2 right now :) Oatmeal: I applied for TDHS3. Quinn: Same. I wanna be in it again xD Oatmeal: Tyler; you and me made it final 3/4 David : So what Quinn: That is lucky. (She can be nice sometimes as well :) Oatmeal: I got lucky towards the merge. Quinn: Yeah. David : I'm lucky to make it to the merge Cody: Hey, guys I think we should run. David : Why Giant Robot: *Holds Dodgeball and walks torwards the contestants* David : Why did I ask * Starts running* Cody and Tyler: *Start running* Robert:*starts running* Giant Robot: *Throws the giant dodgeball at everyone who didn't run and then takes them away* Cody: *Running*What's the meaning for this? Oatmeal: NOOO. I was going to run. but got editconflict (First: The Robot has a meaning and yes this is a challenge but Non-Elimination) David : Have to run *Runs faster* Cody&Tyler: *Still running*WATCH OUT! Giant Robot: *Throws the giant dodgeball at Robert and takes him away* David : *Keeps running faster* Giant Robot: *Falls down into the Mess Hall* Chris: Whoever is there you guys won the reward challenge! (Oat: What happened to the reporters? ) (First: They are in the aftermath) Chris: The people who were captured are also here! David : Wait What? Chris: You guys won the reward. Oatmeal: :P It's a reward. Good job guys. David : What reward? Chris: Well you guys won't need to compete in the next challenge you guys are safe and all of you can listen to PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!*Puts it on* (Oat: Sleep Time, don't eliminate me pleasee dudes.) (First: No worries there are no more challenges for today now it's just chat) David : Safe from tommorow Oatmeal: -yawned and went to sleep- Zeke:*jumps out of window and starts throwing people in lamozine*sorry, i took some time off for......6 hours OatmeaL: -dodged?- You okay zeke? Quinn: *sitting down* Zeke:*hyperventalating*yes im okay, im just so behind on my work*hyperventaltes agan* WCAC(Wacky Characters Annoy Campers) Chris: Since I got bored I have some cartoon characters here. *Cody disappears Chris: Oh no this isn't good. Chris: We are back!The challenge is to find these people in this order:Mordecai,Rigbi,Squidward,Timmy Turner,Wanda,Johnny Test,Muscleman,Benson,and High Five Ghost. Oatmeal: -ran to cartoon world- Chris: Tyler,David,and Cody are safe so they just watch. Oatmeal: -ran to the Regular Show, found Mordecai, and Rigbi in the food stand- Chris: Okay, Oatmeal is in the lead. Mordecai: Good luck dude. Oatmeal: Thanks Bro, -dived into a water tank, and sees squidward crying at the grave of his hopes and dreams- Chris: Okay, so EVERYONE ELSE START!COME ON! Timmy Turner: *Disappears* Wanda: *Is searching for him near Squidward* Oatmeal: -uses a butterfly net to capture wanda as bait for timmy- Chris: Hey, Oatmeal I said in order and you found Wanda before Timmy but since nobody else is trying you win.Timmy,Johnny,Muscleman,Benson,and High Five Ghost you guys can come out now. Oatmeal: Wewt, I win. Muscleman: WOOOOOO!WOOOOOOOO! Benson: MUSCLEMAN SHUT UP! Oatmeal: Time to vote? Chris: Yes, and everyone you may leave. Squidward: My hopes died anyways.*Leaves* Wanda,Rigbi,Johnny,and Benson: *Leave* Vote Oatmeal: I vote Amy. Cody and Tyler: Amy. Oatmeal: Thats Majority~ Oh no. It isnt. Chris: One more vote for Amy and she is eliminated. David : Amy Quinn: Amy. Chris: And Amy has been eliminated. Robert:For the record, I vote Amy. Aftermath Random Hobo: Welcome to the wait, uh, guys.... *Lights turn out and Random Hobo disappears Chris: Attention something wierd is happening so, I might allow 1 person into the game since Cody has disappeared. Oatmeal: I know where Cody went. Chris: No that is a dummy it has been said he was kidnapped probably Sierra so I'm sending someone into the game. Oatmeal: -raises hand- PICK ME~ ahaha, nah. I'm still in. Harriet:PICK ME!(LOL) Oatmeal: (Conf) To be honest, Harriet scares the living sh-censor noise- out of me. Muscleman: WOOOOOOOO!WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: I'm deciding.And it's not someone who competed this season. Shawn: ME?~ -was magically revived with no injuries- Muscleman: *Gets in his Golf Cart*WOOOOOOO!WOOOOOOOO! Chris: I regret making him come here. Shawn: Who sir? Me or the Muscleman?C Chris: Muscleman and he is from Regular Show. Chowder: Where's Mung!? Chris: Crap, I should have thought of a better challenge. Shawn: Why am I with you cartooncharacters? Spongebob: Because WE ARE GOOFY GOOBERS! Chris: Anyways the returnee well, I'm thinking... Oatmeal: SHAWN? Chris: Still thinking Oatmeal: Put it like this, How were ratings after shawn's "death" Chris: Fine, I'll let him in if you quit for him then. Oatmeal: Nope~ Sorry Bro. Shawn: Jerk, I'm telling mom. Later. :P Cody: *Appears tied up* ???: Yes, die.DIE! Shawn: -does a mario hop and jumps on the wierd guy- High Five Ghost: *Unmasks ??? and high fives everyone* Shawn: Cody yu alright? -untied him- Cody: Yeah. ???: Oh no!I have been discovered. Chris: Yes, you were Ron a detective gone bad. Oatmeal: Chris, who's coming in? Shawn -punchs ??- Chris: None now.To the challenge contestants! Shawn: -vanishs- Dodgeball is for Losers Chris: Welcome to the challenge. Quinn: Dodgeball *rolls eyes* Great... Lily: Okay, I can do this . . . *whimpers* (CONF) Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, Snap out of it, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!! Robert:(CONF)I love dodgeball so much! Oatmeal: -grabbeda ball- READY? Chris: Except let's see there are about a few of you....hm...well, 1 of you has to sit out. Zeke:Do they pick who sits out or do you eh. Chris: You do it. Zeke:Okay then, Lily should sit out Chris: Teams are Cody,Oatmeal,and Robert against Quinn,Tyler,and David! Oatmeal: -throws a pancake at Tyler's face and then pelts him with a ball- Tyler: *Manages to dodge it and then trips* Chris: Idiot... Cody: Uh,... Oatmeal: -pelts him while he's on the ground- Tyler: *Before hit manages to hit Oatmeal with the ball* Chris: You're both out!Sit on the loser bench Robert:*throws a ball at David* Cody: *Throws a ball at Quinn* Chris: Well, looks like we have winners!Robert,Cody,and Oatmeal! Loser Bench Oatmeal: Where'd I get that pancake? Tyler: I don't know. Vote Chris: Vote anyone but Cody,Robert,or Oatmeal. Zeke:*rides up in lamozine* Robert:Cody, I am sorry. I vote Lily. Everyone else here has worked harder, and she already won! Chris: One vote for Lily! Tyler: Um.... Quinn: I vote Lily. Chris: Please vote in the confessional next time. Cody: (CONF)Quinn. Tyler: (CONF)Quinn didn't do much. Chris: There's a tie in votes and since I'm impatient I'll start passing out the marshmellows!The first 3 are for Robert,Cody,and Oatmeal! Cody: Yes! Chris: The next one is for Tyler!The bottom two will be in a tie breaker!The last one before the tiebreaker is for...................DAVID! Quinn vs Lily Tiebreaker Chris: Amy is picking who goes. Quinn: Please DON'T pick me to be eliminated. (I am at school. I can't help that I am inactive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (First: If you look at last season you will see why Cody voted for you) Amy:I pick......................................Lily. Chris: Lily, the dock awaits. Cody: *Thinking deeply*Wait, I quit! Chris: Fine by me!ZEKE TAKE THEM AWAY! Quinn: *hugs Amy* Thank you so much! I owe you one! Lily: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CODY!!!!! *runs up to him and starts crying* No no no no no no! You quit last time. You have to win this for both of us. You can do it! *gives him a kiss and hug, and climbs into the lamosine* *waves to Cody* Bye! Don't let my quitting for you go to waste! I'll see you at the finale! Oatmeal: *Conf* Final 5 baby~ *unconf* Awww. The Couple is gone .> Cody; Now what?The zombie thing kind of ruined the whole like um, well voting thing. Shawn: Well, yea. xD. One reporter. You get to have fun with the rest of us. xD Chris; Well,....um....hm High Five Ghost: *Randomly appears and high fives Shawn*